Yu-Gi-oh! Yugi's Pride
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: Serenity is a young princess but when she starts exploring in the wrong place and meets Seto can they both see each other again after their two familys are against each other? Find out by reading and reviewing.
1. The New Princess

A/N:This story is a mix of the Lion King 2 and Yu-Gi-oh! Here are the cast. Yugi as Simba, Tea as Nala, Joey as Timon, Tristan as Pumba, Seto as Kovu and Serenity as Kiara. Vinvan Wong will play as Zira as well as Noah playing as Nuka. Shada as Raffiki. Guzaburo is Scar. I think these people fit their characters. I had a little trouble deciding who should play Simba since Joey hates Seto more than Yugi does also Yugi is king of games so there you go! Lets begin the fairy tail in animal style!

Yu-Gi-oh! Yugi's Pride

Chapter 1

A New Princess

Animals near and far began to walk towards Pride Rock for their was a new heir in the kingdom. They trudged on to the spot as they knew it was a long trip. Ounce Every animal had arrived from the biggest elephants to the smallest monkeys. Shada stood at the top of the peek feeling the wind blow thew the trees as Yugi and Tea walked up behind him carrying Princess Serenity with them.

Tea handed Shada the small cub gently making sure not to drop her. After Shada gathered a good grip of the cub he lifted her up for the animals to see. The animals chanted praising the princess. After the announcement Shada held her in her arms with both of her parents snuggling with her. Joey and Tristan watched the family with Joey saying " Ah Tristan, look at the little guy, a chip off the old block and you gotta know who's gonna raise him." Tristan looked at his fiend then answered "His Parents?"

Joey rolled his eyes then said "Sure get technical but who's gonna teach him the real important stuff, I got belch for some grubs, I'm telling you buddy it's gonna be like old times, you, me and the little guy." pointing to baby Serenity. Shada chuckled then said "It is a girl." "A girl." Joey said plainly then both of the boys looked at each other in shock yelling "Girl, oy." then fainted.

A few years later Serenity was running out of the den panting. "Wow." she said as she jumped picked off each rock. "Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" a familiar voice said as she was picked up. "Daddy, let go." Serenity said as she was being put down.

After what seemed like forever of talking her dad to let her go explore she headed off having Yugi's voice yell in the distance yelling "Stay on the path I marked for you!" As Serenity hunted down the butterfly she spotted a land that didn't look familiar. "I wonder what's out there." She said intrigued.

After she confronted Joey and Tristan who had scared her half to death she had the close friends go into deep conversation about food. Serenity saw the opportunity to sneak off without both of them knowing then headed to the strange land.

A/N:Yes I know this is short but trust me on this. It is my first crossover. New chapter will be up tomorrow. You can decide if I should put the songs from the movie in here. I didn't want to put the song "He lives in you" because I didn't know much of the lyrics so please review.


	2. Meeting a New Friend

Yu-Gi-oh! Yugi's Pride

Chapter 2

Making a New Friend

Serenity raced towards the land crossing a log but when she reached the end of it she bumped into another cub. "Who are you pride lander?" the cub asked growling at her. Serenity felt scared but never turned her back to him remembering her father's words.

"What are you doing?" the cub asked confused by her actions. "My father said to never turn your back on an outsider!" She said sternly giving him her most stern face she could make.

The cub was amused by her words but asked her sarcastically "You always do what daddy says?" Serenity became angry then answered "No!" The cub smirked he was enjoying this conversation. "I bet you're daddy's little girl." He said in a mocking tone which made Serenity more angry. He jumped on a pond thinking the alligator was a log saying a statement with pride. "An outsider doesn't need anybody I can take care of my self."

Serenity became impressed by the mysterious cub "I wonder how he can take care of himself it is pretty awesome." She thought as she followed the cub to the open water. "Cool." said Serenity. All of a sudden the alligators began to arise the surface of the water making both of the cubs scared.

Ounce the cubs got out of the predicament by jumping on land they panted relieved that they were safe. They looked below the cliff seeing the alligators trying to climb. "I did it, I did it!" Serenity said with victory then made a tongue noise. ""We make such a good team and you, you are really brave." said Serenity. The cub smiled then said "Yeah, you were pretty brave too, my name is Seto." said Seto. "I'm Serenity.

While the cubs were talking someone was hiding in the grass watching. The began to play by growling at each other but ounce Seto made his growl Yugi popped up roaring along with the mysterious lioness roaring back. "Vinvan!" Yugi said with anger in his voice. "Yugi." mocked Vinvan. Tea, Tristan and Joey came out of hiding along with the other lioness. "Tea." said Vinvan. "Vinvan." said Tea. "Joey, Tristan, now that we all know each other, GET OUT OF OUR PRIDE LANDS!" Joey yelled pointing back to Pride Rock. "Your Pride land?" Vinvan asked mockingly then growled making Joey hide behind Tristan.

"These lands belong to Guzaburo." said Vinvan. "I banished you from the pride lands now you and your cub GET OUT." Yugi said angerlly. Both cubs began to get scared by the conversation. "Oh, have you met my son Seto, he was hand chosen by Guzaburo to follow in his paw prints and become king." Vinvan said circling the cub. "Pff,that's not a king that's a fuzzy maracca." Joey said mockingly.

"Seto was the last born before you excelled us to the out lands where we have little food, less water." said Vinvan. "You know the penalty of returning to the pride lands." Yugi said watching her pace. "But the child does not however if you need your pound to get angry here." Vinvan said pushing Seto in front of Yugi waiting for him to strike. "Take him and get out we're finished here." Yugi said as he picked Serenity up with his teeth.

"Oh no Yugi, we have barely begun." Vinvan said with an evil chuckle taking one last glance at Serenity then turned around picking Seto up the same way. As both family's walked off in different directions Seto and Serenity took one last look at each other whispering goodbye.

A/N:There it is Seto's entrance in the story along with Vinvan. Next chapter Yugi is gonna have a talk with Serenity. I'll put the song "We are one" on there if you like but anyway please review!


	3. We Are One

Yu-Gi-oh! Yugi's Pride

Chapter 3

We Are One

The Pride began to walk back to Pride walk but Yugi stopped at the top of the hill gesturing to Tea that he had to talk to Serenity alone. As the other pride disappeared to Pride Rock Yugi Set Serenity on a rock. Serenity smiled nervously at her father but gave up when he glared at her. "Serenity, what do you think you were doing, you could have been killed today?" Yugi asked concerned. "But daddy I didn't mean to..." Yugi interrupted her by saying "I'm telling this because I love you, I don't wanna lose you." said Yugi.

"I know." she said glumly. "One day I won't be here and I need you take my place because you are part of the circle of life I know." Serenity said with her father. "Exactly and you need to be careful as future queen." said Yugi. "What if I don't wanna be queen it's no fun." Serenity said glumly. "That's like saying you don't wannabe a lion it's in your blood as I am, _we are part of each other."_ Yugi said as he pushed her to the grass.

"As you go through

life you'll see there

are so much that

has been, don't

understand"

"And the only

thing we know

is things don't

always go the

way we plan."

"But you'll see

everyday that

we'll never turn

away, when

it seems all your

dreams come undone

we will stand by your

side filled with hope

and filled with pride

we are more than

we Seren we are one."

Serenity then began to sing.

"If there's so much I must

be can I still just be me,

the way I am, can I trust with

my own heart, with only one part.

Ounce Yugi finished up the song as they were reaching Pride Rock he said " As long as you live here it's who you are, you'll understand some day." He then jumped on to of the rock disappearing inside leaving Serenity stare at the sun.

A/N:That's it for this chapter next time Noah and Mokuba will make there daybue. Mokuba plays the part of Vitanni. Remember Noah plays as crazy Nuka. Noah really fits that part! See you tomorrow!


	4. Evil Plans

Yu-Gi-oh! Yugi's Pride

Chapter 4

Evil Plans

In the Outlands the pride that was banished did their own thing from napping to digging up dirt looking for food but as for Mokuba he was chewing on a branch. Noah walked up to Mokuba mumbling to himself. "Guzaburo wasn't even his father he just took him and Mokuba in."getting his attention. "Noah, where's Seto, you didn't let him go on his own again did you?" Mokuba asked sternly. "Hey it's every duelist for himself out there, that little CEO he's gotta learn to be on his own." Noah said scathing himself.

"Mother's gonna be mad she told you to watch him!" said Mokuba. "Who cares I should have been the President of Kaiba Corp. I'm the oldest and the strongest!" Noah said with anger in his voice.

"Yeah right." Mokuba said sarcastically. Vinvan walked up then put Seto down. "You were suppose to be watching him!" yelled Vinvan. "Please the last thing he could watch is Seto's destruction." Mokuba said sarcastically. "It's not his fault I went off on my own." Seto said stepping in front of Noah.

"What!" Vinvan yelled in question. "Me and you are gonna have a talk." Vinvan said as she picked Seto up leaving him to grunt as he was carried in. Meanwhile Noah made his way to meet a Mysterious person. "You're finally here and I thought you would never show up." said the Mysterious person. "Well I'm here now." said Noah. Marik stepped stepped out of the shadows with the Mulenium rod in his mouth.

"So what do you want?" Marik asked him. "You are an assassin right?" asked Noah. "Yes and your point is?" asked Marik. "Well I want you to kill my brother Seto Kaiba but not now I want you to do it in a few years." Noah said as his face turned into an evil grin.

"Why not now?" Marik asked confused. "Because my mother is planning to dethrone King Yugi in a few years and Seto is in it, she is training him to be king but I want to be king so I can run Kaiba Corp. so I need you to do that in a few years."

Marik nodded meaning he understood the plan that would take place in a few years. Both of them separated leaving the plan to wait.

Back in Pride Rock at Shada's temple he was talking to the great Pharaoh Atem who ounce was king before Yugi. "Oh my Pharaoh Serenity is growing more beautiful into a queen that will someday make us all proud but this cub Seto grows stronger and Vinvan fills his heart with hate, I'm very my pharaoh things are not going well." Shada said glumly.

The wind blew breaking a fruit in two. "What?" Shada asked confused as he picked up the two pieces of fruit. "Seto and Serenity together, this is the plan?" Shada asked confused as he put the fruit back together. "Are you crazy, this plan will never work, Your head has been in that puzzle to long!" Shada yelled at the wind.

The wind blew again saying to Shada that it would work. "Alright, I don't think this will work but I trust I just hope you know what you are doing." The wind disappeared having Shada's key glow.

A/N:There's chapter 4. I've added an extra plot in there what do you think? I've also put the mulenium items there as well. So please read and review.


	5. Years Later

Yu-Gi-oh! Yugi's Pride

Chapter 5

Years Later

In the Outlands older Seto was sitting on a rock with his mother Vinvan circling him as she quizzed him. "Nice, very nice, you have the same blackness in your soul that Guzaburo had, what is your destiny?" asked Vinvan. "I will avenge Guzaburo, take his place in the pride lands." Seto answered with no emotion in his voice. "Yes, what have have I taught you?" Vinvan asked continuing to question him. "Yugi is the enemy." he said again. "And what must you do?" Vinvan asked with her eyes getting wide. "I MUST KILL HIM." Seto said followed by usions of roars.

Meanwhile at the Pride Lands Serenity was getting ready for her first hunt. She came out as she heard voices say "My, how much you have grown." When she reached her parents Tea said "You'll do just fine." Yugi lifted his head when he heard him call his name. "You promise to let me do this on my own right?" asked Serenity. "Alright I promise." he said then Joey and Tristan cried. As Serenity was leaving for her hunt Yugi whispered for Joey and Tristan to follow her.

As Serenity tried taking down animal after animal she didn't realize that her friends were watch but when she did she ran away from the Pride Lands. At the Elephant Graveyard Noah and Mokuba were getting stick o carry fire to set on the Pride Lands.

When Serenity saw the fire she began to run followed by the antelope. Meanwhile at the Outlands Seto and Vinvan waited for the signal. "The plan is in motion GO!" said Vinvan.

Seto jumped off the cliff to put the plan into action. Later after Serenity jumped on top of the cliff she fainted. Seto walked to her but when Serenity saw the lion she thought it was her father. She became unconscious again. Seto picked her up putting her on his back then ran towards the Pride Lands. All of a sudden they both fell in the river having Marik watch them in the shadows.

When Seto pulled Serenity and himself to dry land Serenity began to wake up again. "Where am I?" she asked gaining consciousness. "You're safe in the Pride Lands." Seto said sarcastically. "The Pride Lands, NO, why did you bring me here, who do you think you are!" Yelled Serenity. "Uh, I think I'm the one that saved your life!" Seto said confused. "Look,I had everything under control." said Serenity. "Not from where I'm standing." Seto said sarcastically. "Then move down wind." Serenity said sternly.

She began to leave but Seto stopped her by stepping in front of her. "What do you you're doing?" Seto asked confused. Serenity stared at him for a minute then asked as her eyes began to light up"Seto?" Seto smiled then all of a sudden Yugi yelled "Serenity as the group walked up. After a few arguments they gave Seto a warning but Yugi said " The Pharaoh's law will prevail,for now I reserve judgment, we'll see who you really are." Seto smirked then followed them back to Pride Rock.

Meanwhile Noah met up with Marik. "It's been a few years now shall I kill him?" Marik asked becoming impatient. "No but ounce Seto tries to kill Yugi you can kill him." said Noah. "Fine but you will be paying me double." Marik said as he disappeared in the shadows.

A/N:There's chapter 5 please Review!


	6. Ghost Land

Yu-Gi-oh! Yugi's Pride

Chapter 6

Ghost Land

Then next day Serenity went with Seto to hunt because he promised her he would teach her how to hunt better. Her first task was trying to catch one but she failed the next time she tried doing a different animal that she thought would be easier but she couldn't even catch the smallest bug. "Man this is terrible, no matter how hard I try to catch anything it doesn't give me luck!" Serenity yelled as she plopped her body down to the ground.

Seto sat in front of her the said "You're not trying hard enough, here let me show you how it's done." Serenity watched as he scratched his nails into the earth then waited but as he heard someone he started to attack he slid having Joey slid between his arms. "Please don't eat me!" Joey yelled with his hands up. "Joey, what are you doing here?" Serenity asked as she ran up to the group.

"Ren, thank goodness, hey for ounce for not following you." said Joey. Tristan walked up to the group carrying bugs in his mouth. Serenity sighed "I guess I should believe this excuse but this one is the truth." She thought as she watched Tristan give Joey some bugs.

Serenity turned around and walked away having Seto follow behind her. She didn't want to waste her precious time to watch Joey and Tristan she wanted to finish her training.

"So where were we?" Serenity asked Seto as they stopped. "Maybe we should stop for today it's getting pretty close for us to head back to Pride Rock." Seto said tiredly. "I guess you're right." Serenity said as she got up and started walking back home. Seto was about to follow her when a mysterious sound hit his ears. "Um you go on ahead I have to check on something." Seto said as he clenched his teeth looking in a different direction.

Serenity looked at him confused "Is he running back to the Outlands to report, father said that he should come back to Pride Rock to wait for his trial to be punished and pay for it but I think he's inasint I want to prove it, maybe I can somehow I just need him to tell me what happened that day, I gotta get him back to Pride Rock." She thought this as he waited for him to tell her what he had to check on.

""Go back to Pride Rock I'll be there in a little while." Seto said then ran towards the mysterious sound. Serenity walked back home hoping he was telling the truth. Seto ran for a few miles but stopped at a place that looked like it had been there for years and did not grow any grass, animals were not even present. Tree branches were falling down and wind hollowed as though a ghost was haunting the abandoned land. "Weird, I know this isn't the Elephant Graveyard but it almost looks like the place." Seto said to himself looking around.

All of a sudden a tree branch fell having Seto dodge it but another sound came, a sound he had heard back at the Pride Lands. It was an evil laugh he kept hearing in his dreams for the past years.

"Whose there?" Seto yelled hoping no one would answer. "I'm am your father, do you not recognize me?" the voice said evilly as though it had a smirk on its face. "Not really but then again I didn't want to recognize you." Seto said plainly. "You must remember me boy because you avenging me." the voice said sternly.

"Where are you?" asked Seto. "Look in the water you fool." the voice yelled angerly. "What water it is practically bone dry in this place." said Seto. A pond appeared in front of him getting Seto's attention. Seto looked down at the pond having a face of Guzaburo appear in it.

"What do you want?" Seto asked with no expression on his face. "I want to tell you if you don't go through to the plan I would have to control your mind to rule Pride Rock." Guzaburo said to him. "I'm not afraid of you old man but who am I to say that I'm talking to my imagination, anyway I'm going through with the plan but I won't let you control me." Seto said as he started walking off having Guzaburo yell "I warn you Seto, if you take one step back I'm going to have to control you!"

A/N:Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I really had to think about this chapter so please review and tell me what you think about Guzaburo coming into the story like this and his evil plan to mind control Seto if he didn't listen and ideas are welcome if you have any this is a tough story.


	7. Starry Nights and Warnings

**A/N: Hi everyone I'm trying to try bold print since I see everyone using it but anyway I'm pleased with all of the views I am getting with this story I'm trying to work on. I'd like to attract more people and reviews from them but please forgive me this is my first story with a movie but I promise you I shall struggle hard to get you people excited and review by improving anyway on with the story!**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi's Pride

Chapter 7

Starry Night and Warnings

Serenity and Seto stared at the stars being amazed as they glowed and sparkled. "There is one with a dragon shooting fire at a small castle." Serenity said as she pointed her paw at the sky. They pointed at each star telling each other what I saw but when Serenity said something about the great pharaohs being at the sky watching them below Seto began to wander if Guzaburo was there as well. "Do you think Guzaburo is up there?" Seto asked curious.

The two looked at each other but broke the stare as Seto got up. "He wasn't my father but he was still part of me." Seto continued but this time he stared at the ground having Serenity get up as well. "My father said Guzaburo couldn't let go of the darkness that was inside him." Serenity said as she put her head under his chin.

"Maybe there's some darkness in me too." said Seto. Seto had tried to kill Yugi a few times but something held him back could Serenity be his reason for stopping him no it just couldn't be Vinvan had taught him to never fall for anything even if it was traps or more importantly love. Things couldn't have gotten more complicated for him between his destiny and Serenity he had to choose one there was no way he could choose both.

Seto pretended to clear his throat getting her attention. "What's wrong?" Serenity asked as Seto headed toward to the Outlands.

"Nothing." He answered but had stopped in his tracks. "I have to get him to tell,me what happened back with the fire and if I'm lucky maybe I can get him tell me what he had to check on maybe it wasn't something but a someone." Serenity thought as she watched him walk back to the Outlands. "Seto wait you have to tell me what happened the day you rescued me." Serenity said as she ran in front of him.

Seto froze in shock. His eyes began to go wide as though he was afraid of her. "Um I can't." Seto said as he looked away in another direction. Her heart dropped she hopped he would tell her but it looked like she would have to try a different approach but before she could Seto started to run off.

Meanwhile with Shada he began to meditate. He stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts but when started again something happened. Shada began to wonder what his mulenium key was gonna show him. He began to see doubt with the Pride Landers but a purple form of a person carrying the mulenium ring stood at the peek at Pride Rock laughing evilly but then another shadow showed up in the same form but this one was blue welding the mulenium rod.

Shada gasped "My grave darkness is upon our future I must worn someone before it's to late!" Shada said frantically as he jumped off a branch but as he jumped out of his tree Seto stopped in front of him as well as Serenity.

"Shada?" Serenity questioned confused. "Princess you must warn your father of the danger that is coming soon." Shada said sternly to her.

The couple looked at each other then back at the wise monkey. "What are you talking about?" Seto asked getting angry that he wouldn't spill the important information. "Grave danger his upon all of us, my mulenium key predicted that two evil shadows are going to take over Pride Rock and if we don't do something soon there will be great suffering." Shada said anxiously.

"Lets go warn this to father he'll know what to do." said Serenity. The three animals raced to Pride Rock in ho pursuit but as they reached the lions den everyone began to wonder what was wrong. Yugi and Tea stepped out of the den hearing running footsteps.

"My king there is grave danger for the Pride Lands we must make a plan." Shada said as the three stopped in front of the lions den panting. "What are you talking about the danger is Tristan's horrible gassing problem." Joey said but everyone ignored him. "My mulenium key showed me two evil shadows that possessed two of the mulenium items , they were ruling the lands but the horrible part is the other animals like zebras, antelope as well as elephants died off, the grass died and there were hyenas everywhere!" said Shada

The other lioness began to murmur to each other. "Silence!" Yugi yelled and everyone fell silent again. "We must gather the council and discuss this privately."said Yugi.

Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan entered the den as they were the council but everyone outside began to become to become silent waiting for their king to answer but all of a sudden Shada's key began to show him another vision. Guzaburo controlled Seto's mind by attacking Serenity and there was an all out war. Hyenas ran everywhere attacking lioness. Shada came back to the present falling to the ground.

"This is worse than I feared but I mustn't tell King Yugi this." Shada thought as he looked around watching the others get bored.

"Seto can I speak with you alone?" asked Serenity. "Sure." said Seto. They walked off a good distance between the the others than stopped at the bottom of Pride Rock. "I need you to tell me what happened the day you rescued me and I won't take no fore an answer." She said as she looked at him in the eyes sternly.

Seto began to worry that she might find out he was was gonna kill her father. "I can't." Seto said as he began to remember the day his family went over the plan.

_"We shall set the the Pride Lands on fire then Seto shall try to rescue the Princess from her hunting practice and when he does he shall get into their family and get close to the Princess but when the time is right Seto shall kill Yugi and we shall rule the Pride Lands!" said Vinvan. Everyone loved the idea._

_ Seto watched as his family began to celebrate but Noah just sat there beside Seto glaring at them. "Now Seto you shall not fail me am I understood?" Vinvan asked as he stepped in front of Seto. "I promise, I shall kill Yugi." said Seto as he glared at the wall._

Seto came back to the present as Serenity asked "Why won't you tell me Seto?" There was complete silence as the couple stared into each other eyes. Seto began to see the hope but worry in her eyes as he saw the fire burn deep in Serenity's eyes. Serenity saw the cold icy look in his eyes as though she was seeing a never ending blizzard in him.

Seto broke the stare as he closed his eyes then turned around saying that he was sorry for what he was destined to do then began to run having Serenity yell his name.

"Seto wait!" But it was useless convincing him to tell her was futile. But at the top of Pride Rock Shada watched the scene sadly but all of a sudden Yugi and the others returned getting everybody's attention. "Okay we have come to a decision to have all lioness guard the Pride Lands until danger does come until then we shall wait for our enemy." said Yugi.

**A/N:There is my best I tried and I'd like to see what you think please review and as I said in the previous chapters this story is tough.**


	8. Not One Of Us

Yu-Gi-oh! Yugi's Pride

Chapter 8

Not One Of Us

After Seto disappeared a tear slid down Serenity's face as the wind blew her long hair. She sighed to herself then began to walk back to the den. "I can't believe he's gone I'll never see him again, I thought I could help him clear his name but I guess he wants no help he probably thinks I'm weak but I wish he would realize that getting help isn't showing weakness it just means all of us need help sometimes." Yugi walked up to Serenity seeing that she was upset.

"Where's Kaiba?" Yugi asked bringing Serenity out of her thoughts. "Oh um he's gone." said Serenity. "Well it took him long enough to leave I was about to exile him." said Yugi. Everyone agreed letting Serenity hear the decision. "Why must you hate him so, he's different than the other Outlanders!" They all gasped surprised that she would defend the beast. "I love him why can't you all accept that he's trying to change!" Serenity continued with her outburst.

"Serenity you wouldn't understand our decision, Kaiba was trained to kill me and steal the throne of the Pride Lands." She didn't want to believe her father but she couldn't say that her father was liar either.

"He's a disgrace." said Tristan. "Yeah don't forget he is one of the outlanders as well." said Tea. "Not to mention that scar on his face." Joey said as he pointed to where Seto's scar was. Serenity ran into the den crying as well as upset at her family. "They just don't understand you like I do Seto." Serenity said to herself as she heard Yugi giving orders to search the Pride Lands.

Meanwhile Seto was walking off but ounce he reached a river he saw his reflection turn into Guzaburo. He stomped in the water letting the evil reflection disappear. "I won't let my family's evil plans ruin Serenity's life not to mention that I must stay away from Pride Rock if Guzaburo does try to control me I would be killing her and her father but it's true what they say I have become a beast, there's still one more problem the two evil shadows are coming to claim Pride Rock, I must kill those guys before they reach Pride Rock." Seto said to himself pacing back and forth deciding what should be done next.

**A/N:I'm really sorry this was short I want to save all ideas later I'm trying to think of more plots at hand but don't worry I don't have any writers block I'll update some more tonight but until then please review!**


	9. Noah's Death

**A/N:Hi guys I just watched the Kids Choice Awards 2013 and I thought it was awesome but I wish Spomgebob didn't win all the time but anyway since this was an awesome night I'm going to say that one person in all of of my chapters has reviewed and I like to say thanks to MaziMe! They have been awesome reviewing so I'd like to dedicate this chapter to them. On with the story!**

Yu-Gi-oh! Yugi's Pride

Chapter 9

Noah's Death

While every lioness was searching around the Pride Lands Seto was heading to were he had Guzaburo's voice but when he got there he saw two shadows behind separate boulders along with Noah. "What are you doing here Noah you should be at home." Seto said with anger in his voice. "Ah but you see I am not going along with mother's plan because if you haven't noticed Seto I should be on that throne not you!"

Seto knew for a long time Noah had wanted control of the throne cause he wanted to take over Kaiba Corporation and everyone knew that whoever was on the throne of the Pride Lands was in control of the company and right now Yugi was the ruler.

Seto thought about why Noah didn't kill him when he was a kid, it was the perfect time to kill him but no Noah waited a few years. "So if you wanted the throne why didn't you just kill me while I was still vulnerable?" Seto asked confused. Noah laughed evilly then said "Oh Seto I wanted to kill you then but since mother's plan came into play I needed to wait for the perfect time to send you to your destruction Seto and that time is now."

"So you knew I wouldn't kill Yugi but how did you know?" Seto said shocked. "How could he have known I didn't kill Yugi." Seto thought to himself.

Noah made an evil grin then two of the shadows who wielded the mulenium ring and rod stepped out of the shadows. "Marik's rod showed him that you didn't kill him so I have sent him to kill you but he insisted Bukura be help him as well so I let him." said Noah. All of a sudden both Marik and Bukura evilly smiled at each other then evilly laughed interrupting Noah's conversation with Seto.

Noah frowned "What's so funny?" he said turning to the evil spirits. "Well I waited a few years as you planned so I got bored after waiting for a while I met Bukura and we both decided to kill you both and take over the land ourselves." Noah then became angry then yelled "You work for me you fools not the other way around!"

The evil spirits looked at each other then Marik said "Change of plans." As the three lions argued Seto snuck out of sight making sure no one stopped him.

As Seto hid behind the boulder he watched Marik kill Noah with the mulenium rod. After Noah fell to the ground Seto knew he was sent to the shadow realm. "Well we kill Noah now all we need to do is kill Kaiba and Yugi then the throne will be ours." said Bukura. After a few minutes of silence Seto stepped out from hiding. "Great they're going after Yugi but what those fools forgot was Serenity was the next heir to the throne, if I could lead her away from Pride Rock she will be safe from harm but Yugi might have already sent his lioness on the search making sure I don't come back, I guess I'm going to have to sneak through the back of Pride Rock." Seto thought as he headed to Pride Rock in hot pursuit hoping he wouldn't be too late!

**A/N:Well there's chapter 9 I hope you liked it please review and I might send out a special shout out! **


	10. Triple Threat

Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi's Pride

Chapter 10

Triple Argument

Seto ran as far as his legs could carry him but he didn't care if he ran out of breath getting Serenity away from those goons. "Things can't get any worse for the Pride Lands, every animal including smallest bugs have moved on to better land only the lions still remain there." Seto thought as he ran passed everything that once was the beautiful Pride Lands getting angry that anyone would do this.

Seto stopped in his tracks. "Wait a minute where's that sent coming from?" He began to wonder but hid behind a tree seeing his mother, Mokuba and the rest of his family heading towards his direction. Vinvan stopped the group of lions smelling the air.

"What's the matter mother?" Mokuba asked worried that their cover was blown. "I thought I smelt something but my nose could be wrong, lets continue heading towards the Pride Lands Guzaburo's spirit is wait for us along with Marik and Bukura." said Vinvan.

Seto was shocked, he couldn't believe that both his family and the Mulenium wielders were working together but there was one thing wrong. Both of his parents wanted him to rule the lands but as for the other two they wanted to kill him.

Was there an argument between the plans or was there something more to what he was thinking. There was one thing he would expect and that was Serenity's family and his to turn against him.

On top of all that his family was waiting for him at Pride Rock and he didn't know how this would turn out but he knew one thing. He had to warn Yugi before anyone could reach Pride Rock. "This is not good there's a triple argument and I gotta stop this before this gets out of hand before anyone gets hurt!"

Seto started dashing to a different direction towards Pride Rock, one that would lead him to Pride Rock before anyone could stop him. Once he reached the den he saw that only Serenity was inside the den. "Serenity where's Yugi?" Seto asked as he looked around frantically. "There still searching around the Pride Lands." said serenity.

"Well I need you to get out of here my family as well as the mulenium wielders and my father are coming You need to get to safety." Seto said as he led Serenity out.

"But what about you?" Serenity asked worried. He didn't want to tell her that everyone was trying kill or hitmatized he didn't want to worry her he just wanted to get her to safety even if it meant lying to her.

Seto sighed as he looked in her eyes one more time. "I'll be fine but you must get your father and the others to safety." said Seto. She wanted to argue with him but knew there wasn't much time. "Alright, I will." she said as a tear slid down her face.

Serenity was about to leave but all of a sudden a purple vortex trapped her by Marik's mulenium Rod. "Well,well,well looks like we have just broke up there reunion." said Marik. Vinvan walked up and said "Finally after years of planning you can finally rule Seto are you ready to face your destiny?"

**A/N:There's chapter 10 but hey I don't know how I got the title like that up there. So I left you hanging,. Will Seto rule the Pride Lands? Will Guzaburo take over his mind? Will Yugi and the others reach to Pride Rock to help and will Seto die? Find out by reviewing or I won't continue!**


	11. Seto Kaiba:Ruler of the Pride Lands

Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi's Pride

Chapter 11

Seto Kaiba:Ruler of the Pride Lands

Everyone was silent for a moment eying each other but Seto wasn't wasting time he was trying to think of a way to get Serenity out of this. "Now it's time for you to take your place as King of Games Seto, you can now live Vinvan said knowing that he wanted this dream so long that he couldn't refuse. Seto was silent he wanted to be King of Games but he began to have an inner conflict with himself.

"This is getting more complicated than I thought." he thought but his mother interrupted his thoughts. "Come Seto, now you can rule over the Pride Lands, we no longer have to be outsiders." Vinvan said tempting him to walk up that rock to become king. "I won't." Seto said under his breath knowing what would come to him.

They all sat in silence shocked by his answer. "Seto." Serenity said worried. "How dare you defy me Seto, I have trained you, taken care of you and this is how you betray me!"

Vinvan became angry as she heard her son answer. "I guess taking care of me was a waste of your time." All of a sudden Yugi and the others ran up from the their search but was surprised to see the Outlanders and the two mulenium wielders had already arrived. Vinvan smirked at the situation as though it was her plan.

"I thought I told you to go home Vinvan!" said Yugi. "Well I told you this wasn't over but now I can complete the plan I've worked on for so long." Vinvan said as she began to circle Seto. "I'll give you one last chance Seto you can become king by finishing up the job killing Yugi or you can lead yourself to death, so what will it be?" asked Vinvan.

Serenity covered her mouth gasping hearing the deathly decision. She knew what he was gonna chose and she didn't want to watch.

Seto smirked "Knowing his decision as he said "I don't think so it seems I'm old enough to choose my own destiny am I not." The rest of the group became confused by his answer but Seto continued. "Everyone here knows that trying to kill another person can lead to your own death besides we Noah chose that path and what happened to him?" he asked her.

"I wish I knew what that fuzzy marracca was saying." Joey said putting his finger in his ear as though he were trying to clean it.

"So coming to my point I chose neither knowing that my fate is in my own paws and nobody else." Seto said as he walked and sat by Serenity who was still in the purple vortex. "You are a fool and you shall pay for it." Vinvan said clenching her fist.

Guzaburo's spirit appeared saying "Yes he shall pay but not by death." Vinvan looked at the ghost confused. "Then what do you insist?" asked Vinvan. "I shall rule the Pride Lands but I shall take over Seto's body." Mokuba ran in front of Seto protecting him saying "No, I won't have my big brother fall." Seto looked down at him "Mokuba get out of the way I won't let you or Serenity in the way of my own fate." Seto said as he turned Mokuba around to face him.

"But Seto we're a team!" said Mokuba. "And we always will be but I need you to look after Serenity." said Seto.

A tear slid down Mokuba's face he didn't want his brother to die neither did he want Guzaburo to take over his body. "Mokuba I was always with you and I always will be." Seto said pushing his brother next to Yugi. "Take care of him." Seto said to Yugi then had Marik let go of Serenity.

"Serenity , I want you and the others to to safety." Seto whispered in her ear. "Seto , I won't let you go through with this, I thought you said you chose neither." She said as tears ran down her face fast. "I was trying to confuse her and I did now I want you to go!" Seto said with anger in his voice. Joey and Tristan lead her away then the others ran away from Pride Rock in hot pursuit.

"You're a fool for letting them go Kaiba." Marik said with a smirk on his face. "Shut up, I did what was done, Yugi's off the throne and I can now rule the lands." Seto said as entered the den. "Now you are the ruler of the Pride Lands Seto I knew you were could hearted as I was." said Guzaburo. "All hail Seto Kaiba ruler of the Pride Lands!" yelled one of the lioness.

**A/N: I didn't see that coming did you? Well now Seto is ruler now ruler but is he ruling for good or does he have a plan? Review to find out!**


	12. In Hiding

Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi's Pride

Chapter 12

In Hiding

Yugi and the group ran as far as they could from Pride Rock. Stopping at an old watering hole Yugi sat himself down exhausted as he was to get away from his home. "Man I wish we didn't have to run that Kaiba betrayed us." Joey said with anger in his voice he didn't want to run but they all had no choice. Serenity's eyes flared up as she yelled "Joey, he probably was trying to protect us."

Mokuba sat by Serenity in silence he didn't want anybody to criticize his brother. "You guys don't understand Seto didn't want to be king, knowing him he's my best friend He's just trying to get the others away so he could give Yugi Pride Lands back under control." said Mokuba.

They saw Mokuba weep a little then gain his composure back quickly. "We want to believe you guys but after everything his family has done we're not sure who to trust." said Tea. "So what are suppose to do now Yugi?" Joey asked turning to his friend and leader. The group stared at their king for a while until Yugi came to reality. " Shada can your key predict anymore of the future?" asked Yugi.

The baboon looked up with dismay. "I'm sorry my king my king can only predict when it glows I have no control over it now." said Shada. The group's eyes began to fade its light losing their hope of what to do now. "Well for now we'll have Joey and Tristan to watch Pride Rock I don't know what Kaiba is planning but for now we're just gonna have to trust him for the next move." Yugi said uncertain if he made the right decision.

They all nodded in agreement then Joey and Tristan made their way back to Pride Rock. "Shada keep a close watch on your key for any signs that the Pharaohs may be warning us about." Yugi said to him hoping that his waiting plan would work. "As you wish my king." Shada said bowing.

**A/N:Sorry this is a really short chapter I can't think of much tonight since I have my mind on my Biology, Health Science and Band Test for Tomorrow! I didn't come home til eight fifty something. But the good news is I won't go to school Friday since it's a holiday. I hope to have the next chapter longer and also this chapter is kinda a filler since their only planning at the moment. I'll update tomorrow and let you know how my test went but I might not know my grades until next week but until then bye! Please review.**


	13. Evil to Dangerous

Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi's Pride

Chapter 13

Evil to Dangerous

At Pride Rock Seto sat at the top of the peek watching a deserted waste land perish grass remembering the day his mother come up with the plan of destruction. _"One day the day will come when we get revenge on Yugi's family they will pay for exiling us." Vinvan said with an evil grin on her face looking confident._

Seto suddenly came back to reality when his mother yelled "Where is Noah?" the outlander lioness shrugged. "We haven't seen him for days." said one lion. Vinvan turned her head to Seto "I bet he knows." she thought to herself. Seto kept watching from his post until he heard rocks crumble. When he looked below Seto saw a Joey and Tristan watching the place. "What are those fools doing here?" he thought to himself.

Making sure no one was watching he jumped of the cliff then approached the two friends. "What are you idiots doing here you should be with Yugi and the others." Seto said whispering.

Joey sighed then said "Yugi ordered us to keep watch at Pride Rock to keep him updated on what's going on." There was silence for a moment until Seto said "I have been listening to my family's plans during a meeting, there plan is to resurrect Guzaburo for some reason I have no idea why." said Seto "I thought Vinvan wanted you to be king." Tristan asked confused.

"They probably tried to use me as a puppet so I could get ride of Yugi and you guys." said Seto. All of a sudden the lioness outsiders were gathering in the den. "Why do we have to go in the den in the day it's not nap time!" one lion complained. "Vinvan has called everyone except Seto to gather at the den." said another lion.

Seto motioned Joey and Tristan to follow him. Once the three reached outside of the den they listened intently. "My friends Yugi and his family are out of the Pride Lands now it's time for phase two, we shall bring Guzaburo back to life with our mulenium wielders and ounce he is back let him use Seto's body to use it at his own will!" said Vinvan. "Boy does she need a hobby." said Joey.

The three snuck away from the den hearing enough of their evil plans. "You must go warn Yugi and come up with a plan to stop this madness." said Seto. "We don't need to be chose twice." Tristan said as he grabbed Joey then ran back to the hideout. Seto took his place at the peak again making sure that they wouldn't tell that he had eavesdropped.

Later the lioness walked out of the den as though it was a regular meeting and nothing had happened. But meanwhile in the shadows someone was watching the family as though they were piercing thew another's eyes but when his face turned to Marik and Bukura he became more angry.

Vinvan walked up to Seto saying "I need to see you alone." Seto didn't make any comment he just followed his mother keeping his composer. "What do you want?" Seto asked hoping she didn't see him listen in a few minutes ago.. "I need you to do a favor for me, I need you to keep guard around the Pride Lands make sure no one goes near Pride Rock not even Serenity." Vinvan said as she whispered Serenity's name in his ear.

"As you wish." Seto said then left the den. After Seto left Guzaburo's spirit appeared hearing Vinvan say "Things are going as planned your majesty soon Seto will be yours and his girlfriend can watch his death!"

**A/N:Uh-oh what will happen next? Well I finished my tests today but I didn't get to do my band test because the band teacher was absent today. I don't know my grades either but I know my Health Science grade and it's 100 because those are easy. Of course I may have scored higher since I had a bonus question. So now I can relax until Saturday because I'm going to visit my grandma on her birthday so no cartoons for me this week! Also my church is having a sunrise service so I have to get up earlier than usual. Please review! P.S: I went to see the croods and it was so silly!**


	14. Mezmerized Blue Eyes

Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi's Pride

Chapter 14

Mesmerized Blue Eyes

When Joey and Tristan reached the hideout they saw that Yugi and the others stared in shock at them. "What happened?" asked Tea. "Something terrible is gonna happen if we don't do something soon because They're gonna reserect Guzaburo and have him take over Kaiba's body." Joey said in shock.

"The blonde is right my mulenium key just showed me the event that will happen soon." Shada said as he rose from the ground from meditation. "What should we do Yugi?" asked Tristan.. Yugi thought for a moment then asked the two friends how the enemy was gonna reserect Guzaburo.

"Well we were eavesdropping on the meeting that was taking place and they said that they were gonna use the mulenium ring and rod to reserect Guzaburo." said Tristan. Yugi nodded then said "Well what we need to do is to get those mulenium items from Marik and Bukura before they put their plan into action."

As the group raced back to Pride Rock Serenity and Mokuba were beginning to worry about Seto. He had been such a good friend and a good brother to Mokuba that he couldn't stand to lose him, he felt if he lost Seto here and now that it would be all over not to mention the promise he made to protect him forever. For Serenity she felt that he was just lost he couldn't trust anyone but Mokuba. "Seto, why must you leave me and Mokuba it's not right, you haven't even lived your life yet but I need to tell you that you need to stop this before we all lose each other!" Serenity thought to herself.

"We're here!" Joey said with relief. As the group hid behind a log they saw the Outlanders laying around doing nothing. "Well things look swell around here but I don't see Vinvan or Seto in sight." said Serenity. "Maybe they're in the den." suggested Tea. "Okay guys here's the plan Joey and Tristan will distract those lioness while Shada and I get the mulenium items." Yugi whispered as he pointed to Marik and Bukura who were standing watch at the den. "W as long as I don't have to do anything that will cost me my dignity." Joey said having Tristan agree with him.

"Tea,Mokuba and I will look for Seto." said Serenity. A few minutes later Joey and Tristan came out of hiding doing their victory dance. The lioness stared in confusion at the two friends but then the two friends were break dancing.

Meanwhile Seto was inside the den thinking to himself but all of a sudden Vinvan walked up saying "Well Seto I am finally gonna finish up what your father wanted but before I do that I'd like to say that I saw you and your friends listening in during our meeting." Seto didn't care if she saw during that time or not he just wanted to stop her. "Then you should know by now that I don't want anything to do with him anymore." said Seto.

"But you will participate Seto." Vinvan said motioning Marik inside. "Oh no, Marik went inside the den!" Yugi whispered to Shada outside. Meanwhile Serenity,Tea and Mokuba were sneaking to the other side of the den but when Serenity peaked inside she was relieved to find Seto.

"Seto you will participate because Marik's mulenium rod will mind control you until Guzaburo takes over your body." said Vinvan. As Marik activated the item he aimed it at Seto and once the rod finished its work Seto's eyes began to lose its pupils and he was finally under the rods spell!

**A/N:Seto's under the mulenium rod's spell! How will our heroes get out of this situation! Please review!**


	15. Breaking Through

Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi's Pride

Chapter 15

Breaking Through

Serenity gasped as well as Mokuba. "Oh no, now what do we do my king?" asked Shada. There was silence as Yugi concentrated on the problem at hand. "Now I want you to scout around the Pride Lands until I send one of the lioness after you." Vinvan said pointing outside.

Seto didn't answer but obeyed her order. The girls and Mokuba ran to the bottom of Pride Rock along with Yugi and Shada behind. Once the group met with each other again no one spoke for a while.

"I can't believe my plan backfired!" Yugi said blaming himself. "It's not your fault Yugi if Vinvan hadn't called Marik in the den we would have had those mulenium items." said Tea who was still shook up from the incident she witnessed. "We just need a different plan that's all." said Tristan. Yugi slumped to the ground he was also upset from Seto being mesmerized.

"Couldn't we use the mulenium puzzle to get Kaiba back to normal?" asked Joey. Shada shook his head then said "No the mulenium puzzle only helps the wielder sends evil doers to the shadow realm and my mulenium key only tells the future as well transport people to the past." Shada said glumly.

While Yugi and the others were thinking of a plan Serenity and Mokuba watched Seto disappeared into the Pride Lands. "Suppose we try to kidnap Vinvan." suggested Tristan.

"Lets go after Seto." Mokuba said pleading Serenity to come with him. "I don't know Mokuba Yugi might want us here for his next plan." Serenity said nervously. "We gotta try to help Seto break out of trance." said Mokuba. Serenity didn't want to see Seto mesmerized but what could she do she was in love with him for crying out loud! "What are you saying Serenity you gotta go help your boyfriend no matter what it takes!" Serenity thought to herself. "Okay, lets go." Serenity said determined.

The two raced after Seto who was far ahead but after a few miles of running they were out of breath. "Your brother sure is fast even if he just walked." Serenity said panting. Mokuba agreed with her then they started again. As they ran a few miles they spotted him walking around. "Okay what should we do now?" asked Serenity.

"We try talking to him." Mokuba said then ran to his mesmerized brother. "Seto you gotta help us to stop mother's evil plans before Guzaburo resurrects." said Mokuba.

Seto sneered but inside the mesmerized beast Seto was yelling "Mokuba get out of the way he's gonna punch you!" but it was to late Mokuba was sliding to the ground. "Mokuba!" Seto yelled hoping that his little brother could hear him but no luck.

Serenity ran to Mokuba. "Are you alright?" she asked Mokuba. Mokuba nodded then Serenity tried to break the spell. "Seto I know you're in there and you gotta gain control again!" Serenity pleaded. Seto was about to the same to Serenity but healed back. "No I won't let you hurt her!" Seto yelled inside. "Mokuba it's working we gotta keep trying!" Serenity yelled but all of a sudden a lioness came to them stopping their plan.

"Kaiba,Vinvan is ready for you." said the lioness. Seto was about to follow the lioness until he stopped then said "Don't try to come rescue me or it will be the biggest mistake you'll EVER make." Seto said then continued to follow the lioness.

Serenity was shocked she never heard him say that before. "Seto." she said to herself. Mokuba got up off the ground and said "We better go back to the others." Serenity nodded then followed him.

When they reached the others they saw Yugi was angry. "Where were you two.?" asked Yugi. "We were trying to help Seto gain control again." Serenity said glumly. "You should have stayed here." he said to them. "W were just trying to help." Mokuba said with anger in his voice. All of a sudden purple clouds began to form in the sky. "I don't like this weather." Joey said covering his small body with Tristan's hair. "Are they resurrecting Guzaburo now?" asked Tea.

"I'm afraid so." said Shada. Thunder sounded as well as lightning. "Quick every one hid behind those rocks we can get a better view of what's going on!" Yugi yelled pointing to Pride Rock.

They all dashed to the huge boulder obeying Yugi's orders. Vinvan stood near Seto who was watching the strange weather. "Marik,Bukura open the portal of the shadow realm!" Vinvan commanded them. The two mulenium items began to glow and a spirit began to descend from the sky. "Is that Guzaburo?" Serenity thought to herself. "Okay we need a plan and fast." said Yugi knowing that his brilliant mind couldn't think of one at the moment.

"We gotta help Seto gain control over his body again before Guzaburo does." Serenity said to them. "I think we're to late for that." Joey said as he was the only one watching now. They looked again and then Marik released Seto from the spell but once he was released he fell to the ground unconscious."My king your new body awaits you." Vinvan said pointing to Seto's unconscious body.

"Thank you my queen this will do." Guzaburo said picking Seto up but all of a sudden a shadow jumped off from Pride Rock. "I don't think so father this kingdom is MINE!" said Noah.

**A/N:Noah's back from the shadow realm! Things don't look good for poor Seto but anyway please review!**


	16. A Friendship's Bond Stands Strong

Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi's Pride

Chapter 16

Friendship's Bond Stands Strong

Everyone was in shock. "I plan to rule the Pride Lands father." Noah yelled angered at everyone. "I told you years ago that were not chosen Noah and you must except that." said Vinvan. There was silence except for the thunder. "Guys now's our chance to rescue Seto." whispered Mokuba. Guzaburo's ears perked up.

"It seems we have unwelcome guests." Guzaburo said interrupting the mother and son argument. Marik activated the mulenium rod capturing the Pride Landers in a purple vortex. "Well what do we have here?" Vinvan asked evilly knowing the answer. Seto began to regain consciousness having no clue what was going on. "What happened?" asked Seto.

They all stared at the blue eyed teen who now was realized Guzaburo was clinging on to him. "Well looks like the gang is all here shall reveal what is about to happen to your lovely home?" Vinvan asked evilly. "Vinvan you have to stop this before somebody gets hurt! Yugi commanded her. "But that's exactly what my plan is Yugi, you see my plan is to banish you and your friends to the shadow realm and as for Seto Guzaburo shall take over his body and rule the Pride Lands." said Vinvan.

"But how can he rule the Pride Lands if there are not any animals left it's practically bone dry," Joey asked confused. "We don't need animals Joseph we have small bugs to eat like you and Mr. Pig here." Noah said who was referring Tristan as Mr. Pig. "You don't have to do this maybe we can make peace." said Serenity. "Serenity isn't it you seemed very fond of Seto of course I don't know how you started to fall in love with the beast I have trained, I told him to never ever fall in love." Guzaburo said still clinging to Seto so he wouldn't get away.

"She's right none of us does not have to go through this if we both just make peace." Seto said defending her. "Oh Seto, it seems love has broken your dark soul but don't worry I shall take over and you'll never fall in love again!" Guzaburo said which made Serenity worry but Seto kept his composure.

All of a sudden Guzzaburo began to enter Seto's body. Once Guzaburo had full control of Seto and everyone was released from the vortex Seto started to attack Serenity. "Seto please stop this you can gain control again just remember all the good times we had, Mokuba and I both care for your safety!" Serenity pleaded her friend to stop. All of a sudden Mokuba stepped in front of Serenity saying. "She's right Seto you gotta stop, you know you would never hurt Serenity or I, don't you remember we're best buds, you said you wouldn't let anybody hurt me!" But all of a sudden Seto stopped his attack. "Why did you stop, do as I say kill them!" Guzaburo commanded the body.

"I will never hurt Mokuba or Serenity and you can't make me!" Seto said who was trying to gain control again. "WHAT!" Guzaburo yelled at him. "You always said to never trust nobody but yourself but I won't listen to your false teachings cause they're NOT true!" Seto said who had finally gained control again and Guzaburo was out of Seto's body.

"You chose your own path to darkness but I can choose my own as well but my path has a future more brighter you can ever imagine." Seto said who was now standing next to Serenity holding her hand tightly. "If I can't reach my goal with you than I must send you to the shadow realm with your friends!" Guzaburo said getting angry

"You know you will never reach your goal like this because there's one thing that you don't have." Yugi said to him standing up to the strategy of defense.

"What's it that I don't have!" asked Guzaburo.. "Your bond with your family is weak, Noah wants to rule and you have broken your bond with both Seto and Mokuba, if you were kind to your children you would gain their love and support but instead you leave them isolated letting them defend the cruel world alone." said Tea. "You raised your kids wrong but if you had opened your heart like Seto has learned then you would have gained your goal today." said Serenity.

Guzaburo was becoming angry and was about to explode. "That's enough nonsense to get to your goal you must block everyone out and be isolated now Marik, Bukura send these fools to the shadow realm!" Guzaburo commanded but all of a sudden clouds in the sky began to open and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician descended from the sky and sent Guzaburo and the other evil doors to the shadow realm and the mulenium items began to glow .but the mulenium rod was dropped and was floating to Seto.

When it landed in his hand things began to turn to normal. The sky turned blue again and the grass along with the animals began to return to the Pride Lands. Everything was back to normal and the Blue-Eyes began entered the rod and the Dark Magician entered the Mulenium Puzzle.

"What the heck just happened?" Joey asked confused. "I think I know, since your bond with each other was so strong the Great Pharaohs sent the monsters to get rid of them for good and now Yugi and Seto can summon their monsters to attack evil and gain peace." said Shada.

"So that's why Seto has the mulenium rod?" asked Mokuba. Shada nodded answering his question. After everyone was relaxed Yugi had apologized to Seto. "You two are welcome to our pride." said Yugi. A few minutes later Seto was apologizing to Mokuba for attacking him earlier. "That's okay Seto you had no control over yourself besides we're still brothers and no can EVER change that." Mokuba said pushing his brother toward Serenity then disappeared behind a bush giggling.

"That kids up to something." Seto thought to himself but all of a sudden Joey bumped into Seto which made Seto and Serenity fal on each other accidentally kiss each other! Mokuba laughed yelling "It worked!"

"Mokuba your so dead!" Seto yelled chasing his brother having Serenity giggle. "Best day Ever!" yelled Mokuba.

**A/N:That's the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed this please review!**


End file.
